erelithfandomcom-20200215-history
On'hino
A nation that only finds peace within conflict. "Faith by cloth; Honor by steel." Gov: Oligarchy Religion: Hino, God of Honor and Valor Culture: The island nation of On'hino is very focused on noble standings. Those born into the higher classes are blessed to rule over peasants. Their armies, however, work independent of this ranking system. Every soldier earns his or her place. With both a navy and army of terrifying strength, On'hino is bothered by none, and even their peasants think lowly of the other nations. There is a clash between Nativeborn On'hinians and outsiders. The Sea Tigers -- an independent branch of the Royal Navy composed of pirates -- are not allowed into the mainland; instead housed in the filthy port of Perona, where many other foreigners scramble to gather scraps or sell their wares. Economy: They churn out goods of exquisite quality, standing as an economic and military superpower. Whatever they cannot ascertain through wealth, they take with might. Current State: Their ships swarm the sea, as turmoil erupts within the nation's heart. The former king was executed, after having let a war hero free when charged with the murder of the prince. Three men now run the nation, demanding that the murderer be brought back to On'hino for a trial and execution. They also bring On'hino to the brink of war with the entire southern coast of the mainland: Oner, Omem, and Rynrt. All three nations deny permission to search their lands for this man. Such a war would bring unfathomable losses, so a bounty to set a hundred men to live like kings is being offered to stop the escapee, before it is too late. Currently Illegal (Trade): Slaves - Death Penalty Guthryl - Dungeon Narcotics - Dungeon Regional Factions: N/A History: For a few centuries, the other nations of Erelith were unaware of On'hino's presence, and vice versa. Even to this day, the majority of the world has yet to be explored, for few dare explore the uncharted waters for fear of the unknown. While isolated, the natives of On'hino underwent a bloody conflict. While some proposed having the land united, others desired that it be split. When the last of these seperatists were slain or converted, On'hino was ruled by a single king. As time progressed, the nation grew stronger and more advanced. Seeking to expand, Onhino's ships braved uncharted waters, and landed on the shores of other continents. Learning of the presence of the rest of the known realm, On'hino was fast to export its goods. It supplied demand for high quality weapons, clothes and other valuables. Its economy soared, as did the nation's strength. They armed their military with the finest ships, the sharpest blades, and the best leaders their coin could buy. With a flow of immigrants pouring into the nation and a rising reputation, they needed an army to secure their standing in the world. When pirates captured one of their trade vessels, they sent an entire fleet in pursuit. Within a week, On'hino decimated a cove filled with notorious pirates. While the fleet and its landing force suffered no losses, none of the pirates survived. Aside from its own interests, On'hino has been irrelevant in Erelith's history. However, with the new trio of kings in place, and their eyes set on the neighboring nations, that may soon change. Perona Perona is the only open port into the mainland. The Royal Navy patrols the rest of the coastline; with orders to capture or kill unauthorized vessels. The port is walled off from the rest of the mainland; barring passage for anyone who is not "Nativeborn." If there was ever a place in On'hino to call the Slums, the streets of Perona was the place. Beggars lined the streets wherever vagrants, pirates, refugees, soldiers and vendors did not. On'hinian law is not enforced in Perona by the Royal Guard. Instead, it is the Sea Tigers who maintain jurisdiction over order. It is not uncommon for that authority to be abused by the pirates, who plunder merchant vessels under the pretense of "searching for contraband." Those who break the Sea Tigers' law are beaten to a pulp. Those who want passage into the mainland through Perona's gates must either be a Nativeborn, have written permission sealed by His Majesty's ring, or fight their way through. The Mainland The Mainland is rife with natives. There are few open spans of area not occupied by smaller villages, farms or temples. The Royal Army runs patrols to ensure that the roads are safe for anyone passing through, but to go unarmed is foolish. Okeluiso The Shining City, Okeluiso is the capital of On'hino. It is the central hub for nobles, along with the Royal Bloodline. With such important people all in one place, nobody may enter the city if they are not a high ranking officer or a prestigious noble.The walls stand tall and thick; it is often joked that dragons must perch on them. If someone trespasses into the Shining City and faces a death sentence, they are often thrown or hung from atop the wall for entertainment. Cutthroat's Abode If you're looking to get robbed to your small clothes, stabbed and left for dead, this is the place. The Royal Army and Guard stay away from here, unless they are hunting insurgents. Within this lawless zone, rebels, bandits and criminals camp to survive. Smuggled goods are introduced into On'hino through here; those who are looking to make a quick coin by thieving a shipment can make their best bets through here. If you're looking to escape the law, there is no better place to stay away from the Guard. Be warned, however; where the law cannot reach you, something far worse will. Predatorial beasts lurk in the woods, looking for an easy meal. With the strength to splinter trees, an unwary traveler is just the right type. Aegis' Watch Home to the Royal Guard, this is where many criminals are imprisoned. While the conditions are not cruel, they are left with grated ceilings and sand for a floor. It is hopeless to try and dig out. A few of those imprisoned drown themselves to make their most grand of escapes. The passing traveler is forbidden from entry. Dragnir This is the main garrison for the Royal Army. Training and discipline for the infantry and naval forces is conducted through this fort overlooking the seas. Larcia A simple city, it is open for all in the Mainland to visit. It is filled with various wonders, and houses the Temple of Hino; where the fabled Knights of the Sea would gather in prayer before riding out to drive the knife-eared invaders from their homeland. Stal A valley isolated from the rest of On'hino, it is the proving grounds for the most elite of On'hino's forces; where they must survive months without aid in a battle royale.